This invention is concerned with safety door edges as in heavy over-head doors to protect personnel, equipment, and the door from damage by impact; as well as for use in doors for elevators, mass transit vehicles, and the like, wherein an extremely high degree of reliability is a requirement, as well as substantial versatility for use under many different circumstances.